The Bonemire
These volcanic islands, shrouded in eternal twilight, have been infested by many nightmarish creatures. Strong bands of adventurers may discover the fates of the ancient dragons, Lord Vyemm and Tarinax. Travel The Bonemire can be accessed via Ulteran Spires. *The Ulteran Spire zone-in point is near the Drednever Crash Site at . *Two additional spires exist in the zone, but they can only be used to leave this zone and travel to any of the many zones in the world now accessible by spire. The leave-only spires are on the Shattered Weir island, at the following locs: and Travel Between Islands The cloud travel system was updated and all instant cloud routes are now connected, without any need to switch clouds from island to island. (with LU57) *When you click on the cloud at each landing pad, a map opens with all of the possible cloud travel locations. *In the same update that connected all of the cloud routes, the animated cloud ride was removed and you now instantly travel to the location you select from the map. Anyone with a flying mount can also fly between islands using a mount instead. Geography Like all zones in the Overrealm, the Bonemire is a set of islands floating in a void. A safe camp is located on Drednever Crash Site, where a gnome expedition has come upon hard times. A few town services are provided here, such as a merchant and mender. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Den of the Devourer | 64-68 | Group | Instance | inside volcano on Drednever Crash Site |- | The Blackscale Sepulcher | 66-70 | Group | Instance | Cacotoxic Stain |- | The Halls of Fate | 68-72 | Group | Instance | Halls of Fate Isle |} Raids ! Raid Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Difficulty ! Location |- | The Laboratory of Lord Vyemm | 70-75 | 4 Groups | Medium | Halls of Fate Isle |- | Deathtoll | 70-75 | 4 Groups | Hard | Carrion Briar |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Enchanted Lands | 30-40 | Down | via Ulteran Spire on Drednever Crash Site |- | The Feerrott | 35-45 | Down | via Ulteran Spire on Drednever Crash Site |- | Tenebrous Tangle | 55-62 | Elsewhere | via portal on Shattered Weir |- | The Barren Sky | 60-67 | Elsewhere | via portal on Shattered Weir |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | Drednever Crash Site | Only revive point in this zone |} Quests See Bonemire Timeline. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | The Barren Sky | 60-67 | Kingdom of Sky | Easier than Bonemire |- | Loping Plains | 60-70 | Faydwer | More solo quests |- | Kylong Plains | 67-73 | Kunark | Harder than Bonemire |} Islands *Shattered Weir **Ulteran Spire to The Barren Sky **Ulteran Spire to Tenebrous Tangle *Drednever Crash Site **Instance: Den of the Devourer *Cacotoxic Stain **Instance: The Blackscale Sepulcher *Carrion Briar **Dungeon: Deathtoll *Halls of Fate Isle **Dungeon: Halls of Fate **Dungeon: The Laboratory of Lord Vyemm *Isle of the Ravasect **Raid: Mysterious Cube **Raid: The Mutagenic Outcast EQ2_000733.png